


2 things

by Youremyalways



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash
Genre: 5x23, Blood, Caitlin Snow - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Lian Yu, Surgery, The Flash - Freeform, dinah and Felicity brotp, felicity and John brotp, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremyalways/pseuds/Youremyalways
Summary: Oliver makes it back to the island after its blown up only to find out that there is one bomb that hasn't exploded yet... and it happen's to be in Felicity's back.(Inspired by Caitlin preforming her own surgery in the flash)





	2 things

"Felicity." He said her name like a prayer falling off his lips.

She ran towards him with tears pouring down her cheeks. He jogged to meet her halfway, needing to feel her alive, to make sure she was really okay. 

"I thought you were gone. I thought that was going to be our last kiss." He let go of his emotions, crying heavily now.

She reached up and he quickly lowered his head to meet her lips. It was sloppy and emotional but filled with so much love. He reached under her butt and lifted her up so he was holding her up while they kissed.

Time seemed to freeze around them, they were both so lost in each other.

"Uhm guys, I hate to break up a reunion, but we need to get out of here. Fast." Digg interrupted them after a few seconds.

He gently brought her back to the ground and she smiled at him lovingly before she all of a sudden hissed loudly, her body crippling to the ground.

"Felicity?!" He yelled anxiously.

"My back." She winced.

He quickly went to her other side and lifted her shirt in the back. There was a small amount of blood seeping out from her surgical incisions but nothing that should be causing her this amount of pain.

"Give me my tablet." She hissed and he gave her a questioning glance.

"What?! Why?!" Curtis answered this time.

"It's the implant." Tears rode down her face as she struggled to breathe through the pain.

John handed her the small piece of tech and she tapped around.

"Shit!" She yelled.

"What?!" Dinah and Rene came over as Samantha pulled her hands over William's ears.

"He put a bomb in my back." She laughed as tears fell.

"You all need to get out of here! Now! Get away from me!" She shook her head.

"We're not leaving you! There must be a way!" John yelled.

"Okay okay. The only one who knows how to do this is me. So... so I need someone with steady hands to operate on my back. I'll watch through..." she pulled out a mirror from her bag, "this and I'll guide you through it."

"Felicity you're talking about being awake for your own surgery." John stated, in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." She nodded, wincing again when she made a small movement.

"Felicity this is insane. The amount of pain..." Oliver yelled.

"Is better then dying Oliver! Now this thing is going to blow so we need to move quickly!"

"What about tools?!" Thea asked.

"Urgh improvise, I have some things in that bag." Curtis presumed.

"What about Curtis?! Can't he do it?!" Oliver asked.

"No. I'm doing this. Now this hurts like hell so who is the lucky ones that's going to cut me open?" She tried to laugh but it turned into a groan.

"Me." Oliver and Digg said in unison and they both met eyes.

"God I don't care, Oliver you hold the mirror Digg you can work my back." She laid down on her stomach with a loud groan.

"When did he even do this?!" Rene asked.

"Must have been when I was knocked out, but his death just activated it. Okay, lets do this. We can do this." She breathed a deep breath.

"Felicity this is going to hurt. A lot." John warned and Oliver felt his chest tighten.

"I know. Just do it." She sighed.

"Ok tell us what to do Felicity." John answered.

"Oliver hold the mirror in front of my eyes. Lower, lower, lower, stop! Ok a little higher and stop! Perfect! You need to keep it there the whole time okay? You can not move it!" She commanded.

"Okay, Felicity I'm not sure about this." He voiced his disbelief.

"And John," she talked right over him, "I need Dinah to give you her dagger."

Dinah handed it to Digg and then knelt beside Felicity.

"I'm here for moral support if you need it. Squeeze my hand as hard as you need to." She nodded, using a gentle tone she reached out to take Felicity's left hand.

Felicity gave it a small squeeze to let her know she appreciated it and then settled her gaze back onto the mirror above her.

"Okay. The two lines on either side of my spine, reopen them. And add a third line directly connecting them on the bottom."

"Just... think happy thoughts." John tried to help her as he brought the dagger down to her skin.

She gasped as he ripped open the first still-raw incision from the surgery Prometheus preformed on her at some point haphazardly.

Dinah hissed a little bit at how hard Felicity started squeezing her hand now, but kept it to herself. She just watched silently as Felicity tried to keep herself together for the sake of her teammates. Her gaze then moved from Felicity to Oliver, who was biting his bottom lip so hard it was turning white. Every emotion was etched in his face and Dinah's heart ached for both of them.

"Okay Felicity, now what?" Digg asked once the three lines were open.

"Yeah one sec..." she took a deep breath and tried to control the pain, "okay Uhm lift up the skin." She brought her gaze back up to the mirror.

She winced as he did what he was instructed, a small whimper escaping her lips. 

"Hey you're okay, you're doing great." Dinah finally opened her mouth and attempted to soothe Felicity.

Oliver felt like he was going to throw up. Seeing Felicity in pain was his hell.

"Now can you see the spinal cord?" She asked breathlessly.

"A little bit, I can't really see much but blood." Digg answered, studying her open back.

"You need to cut deeper." She sighed, closing her eyes and squeezing Dinah's hand for reassurance.

She screamed for them first time during the process when he cut into her deeper. Little black spots danced in her vision as she felt on the verge of unconsciousness. But she wasn't done yet, so she opened her eyes and kept going.

Despite the tears pouring down her face, she whimpered, "when you see the implant, cut the yellow wire and rip the black circle off." 

"Hey Felicity, you're doing amazing. We've got you." Dinah rubbed her thumb over the blonde's knuckles.

"I cut it Felicity." Digg announced.

"Now the black sphere is the actual bomb and it was deactivated but still be careful." Felicity spoke tiredly.

"Felicity you've got to stay awake for us, okay? I know it hurts but you are your best chance." John spoke to her.

"Mhm" was her simple hum of a reply.

"Alright. The bomb has been removed." Her disregarded the metal ball and threw it to the ground far away from them.

"Now stitch me back up." She instructed, her voice failing her as she choked.

"Rene get over here!" Digg yelled.

"What hoss?" He walked over but turned his glance away from the blood coming from Felicity.

"Pull the threads out of your shirt. Now." 

"What?"

"We need to stitch her up and we don't exactly have access to needles and thread." Digg replied with angst.

"Okay okay." He put his hands up in fake surrender and then pulled threads out of his sleeves from the base around his wrist.

He handed them over to Diggle who was looking around for something to use as a makeshift needle.

"Rene give me your knife." Digg finally stated.

Rene handed the silver blade to him and Digg began using Dinah's dagger to cut a piece of Rene's knife into a piece a metal the size of a needle. 

"Ah man that's my knife." He crossed his arms and huffed.

"You'd rather let her bleed out?" Digg replied with fire in his voice.

He began sewing up her wound, trying to be as quick as possible. Every time the needle went in our out, Felicity would whimper. When it was finally done, he didn't think he had ever felt more relieved in his life. 

"Okay so, we kinda gotta go like, now guys. I just checked and it looks like the argue supply ship is leaving for an exportation in 20 minutes." Curtis interrupted.

"Okay." Digg ripped of his coat and wrapped it around Felicity.

"Oliver you got to carry her." Digg spoke.

Oliver just nodded, still too shocked and upset to formulate words.

He reached for her and flipped her onto her back momentarily, causing her to moan, before reaching his hand under her arms and legs and lifting her up from the ground.

"Alright! We've got to move. Samantha do you have William?"

"Yes, I'll take care of him" she turned to her son, "always".

_________________________________

And they all walked towards the supply ship about 5 miles out, Oliver following slightly behind them as he hugged Felicity close to his chest, never wanting to let her go.

"You okay?" She turned her face so she was looking at his bright blue eyes as they stared worriedly ahead.

His gaze shifted to meet her own sparkling blue orbs and a small smirk played on the edge of his lips.

"You jut preformed your own surgery and you're asking me if I'm okay?" He laughed, not funnily but in shock.

"You thought we died." She replied, showing him where her concern was coming from.

"I didn't think that. I just had to believe that you were alive. I couldn't... if I let myself believe you were dead then I would've been killing myself in the process. There is no me without all of you, especially you Felicity." His laughter was wiped away.

"I'm sorry for everything Oliver." She mumbled, tiredness edging through her.

"Hey, you don't have to apologize for anything. Don't exert yourself, we'll be home soon." He promised her.

After a few minutes she was sound asleep in his arms. As he glanced down at her body he felt relief fill his system. In that moment he knew two things.

Firstly, they were all okay and they would all make it through this.

And secondly,

He loved her.


End file.
